Ada aku
by amerta rosella
Summary: "—dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mencintaiku. Aku tahu di matanya selalu kutemukan bayang-bayang masa lalunya, awalnya aku mencoba untuk menghapus sosok wanita itu, mantan kekasihnya, tapi—"/ "Kau hanya perlu belajar melepaskan."


Seorang Pein Yahiko bukanlah pria melankolis yang senang duduk berlama-lama di sebuah restoran Italia dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di atas meja, si perempuan memesan seporsi pasta saus _bolognaise _ekstra keju dengan _lemon tea_, sedangkan ia hanya memesan _espresso_, kau tahu? Pein tak begitu suka masakan Italia.

Dia biasa menghabiskan malam yang panjang di sebuah _pub _yang ada di pusat kota, dengan berbotol-botol _vodka _serta wanita-wanita yang menggelayutinya manja, mengajak _one night stand _dan bangun dengan keadan _hangover _setiap paginya.

Tapi tidak dengan wanita ini, Pein bersedia membuang waktu siangnya yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk terlelap agar bisa terjaga sepanjang malam, menjadi seorang pria yang cukup duduk manis mendengar wanita di depannya bercerita tentang kisah-kisahnya, atau mungkin kisah bahagianya.

Pein tidak pernah menolak, atau tidak bisa menolak setiap kali Sakura menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Dia tak memungkiri itu.

Dia akan menjadi pendengar pasif yang lebih suka diam sambil sesekali menikmati _espresso_-nya, menatap wanita berhelaian merah muda yang juga sesekali menyantap pasta ekstra keju miliknya. Pein tidaklah menyahut, baginya cukup diam pun Sakura sudah merasa senang karena memiliki seorang teman yang mau diajaknya berbagi kisah—bukan berbagi, karena selama ini hanya kisah wanita muda itu yang diumbar. Sakura selalu menceritakan kisahnya yang berputar-putar antara teman-gaya hidup-kekasih.

Wanita berusia awal dua puluhan itu selalu ingin temannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak itu tahu setiap macam peristiwa yang dialaminya.

"Kau tahu Pein? Teman-temanku selalu bertanya bagaimana bisa kita saling mengenal, dekat, dan menjadi teman." Sakura berujar kala pasta itu sudah tertelan sepenuhnya, Pein menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. "Kata mereka, aku beruntung memilikimu yang selalu ada untukku," Sakura tak pernah menyadari perkataannya membuat seulas senyum pahit terukir di bibir pria itu. Pein memang selalu ada untuknya, ada sebagai tempat sampah yang siap menampung segala macam cerita Sakura, tapi tidak tahukah wanita itu? Bahwa dalam pertemanan antara pria dan wanita, kadang kala berakhir dengan cinta…

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story _****© rosalialuce**

**_Warn_****! AU, OOC, crack, misstypo (maybe).**

**\Cerita PeinSaku pertamaku/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pein tahu, dia sadar dan mengerti arti di balik jantungnya yang berdebar melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, merasakan ngilu kala wanita itu bercerita tentang kekasihnya—Sasori Akasuna, pria yang dulu pernah satu fakultas dengannya. Dia memang bukan pria yang bisa menunjukan setiap perasaannya pada seorang wanita, bisa dibilang Pein tipe pria kaku—terlihat dingin dan sedikit mengerikan dengan tindik di wajahnya. Apa itu alasan Sakura hingga tak pernah menyadari jika temannya itu menaruh perasaan padanya?

"—dan aku juga berpikir, aku memang beruntung karena memilikimu,"

Kadang pria itu bertanya-tanya, apa ada dirinya di hati Sakura? Setidaknya menempati ruang di sana meski begitu kecil kemungkinannya. Adakah dirinya selain Sasori Akasuna di hati wanita itu?

"Hmm—" Pein bergumam, sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu pucat terperangkap dalam pesona pendar hijau yang begitu memesona hingga membuatnya seakan terhanyut, Pein selalu menyukai kala menatap mata hijau cerah yang selalu menyorot antusias. "—sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kekasihmu tidak akan cemburu melihatmu bersamaku?" mata itu menyorot ingin tahu, meski dia tidak menampilkan emosi yang berarti di wajahnya.

Sakura menyelipkan anak poninya di telinga, menarik sebelah alisnya dan terlihat tampak berpikir, "tentu tidak. Sasori tahu kita hanya sebatas teman."

Dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mendefinisikan kata cantik—namun melihat Sakura, dengan penampilannya yang natural membuat Pein tahu cantik itu—Sakura.

"Hmm—" selalu bergumam sebagai tanggapan dan mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya di meja berbentuk persegi itu. Aroma pasta beserta saus tomat yang mendominasi tak pernah menjadi penghalang kala indera penciumannya menghirup aroma buah ceri segar yang mengguar dari wanita itu, kadang—sebagai pria normal, dia berangan-angan ingin membawa wanita itu dalam dekapannya.

Sakura menyesap _lemon tea_ pesanannya, meski Pein bukanlah orang yang suka memberi tanggapan aktif seperti kala dirinya bercerita pada Ino, tapi Sakura selalu menyukainya. Suka rasa nyaman berada di dekat Pein, rasa dilindungi dan benar-benar bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan pria itu, menjadi Sakura—hanya Sakura tanpa _marga _Haruno yang selalu menjeratnya, dan juga bukan seorang wanita naïf yang menjadi kekasih seorang Sasori Akasuna.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, kepura-puraan itu memuakan, Pein?" meski terkekeh pelan dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum, Pein dapat mendengar getir terselubung dalam nada itu, getir yang berusaha ditutupi wanita musim semi di depannya.

"Ya," karena sesungguhnya Pein juga muak berpura-pura. Berpura-pura nyaman mendengarkan kala bibir itu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kekasihnya—Pein tidak menyukai pembahasan topik itu, tapi Sakura sepertinya berlainan dengannya. Sakura menunduk, membiarkan poni merah mudanya sedikit menutupi ekspresinya saat ini, dia menggigit bibirnya.

_Kepura-puraan itu memuakan._

Sama memuakannya kala dia mendapati Sasori selalu berpura-pura mencintainya padahal pria itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, selalu menganggap Sakura tidak akan mengetahui semuanya padahal dia bukanlah wanita yang bodoh.

"—dan apa kau pernah berusaha mengubah sebuah titik menjadi koma?"

Sakura mendongak, dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat dipaksakaan. Pein menyadarinya, dia tahu Sakura-_nya _bukan seorang wanita yang pandai menutupi setiap gambaran emosi yang terukir di wajah cantik itu. "Tidak," karena ia tahu Sakura tidak akan lebih menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, jadi meskipun dia mau—tetap akan terasa dipaksakan bila Tuhan memang telah menghadirkan titik itu.

Cukup menjadi _teman_.

.

.

.

.

Jam sembilan malam di _apartemen_, kala pria itu ingin beranjak menuju ke sebuah _pub _yang terletak di pusat kota, dengan pakaian seadanya namun di situlah kharismanya. Dia baru saja menutup pintu _apartemen_, dan ponsel hitam miliknya yang ditaruh dalam saku celana _jeans _yang dikenakannya bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, awalnya dia berpikir paling-paling Nagato yang menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini, menanyakan kedatangannya yang entah mengapa terlambat setengah jam dari biasanya.

Tapi kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya saat mendapati nama Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Pein mengangkat telfonnya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura menunggu.

"—Pein," suaranya terdengar sumbang, meskipun dia tidak mengerti mengapa suara Sakura yang biasanya akan terdengar indah kini seperti bisikan putus asa di telinganya, seingatnya kemarin saat di restoran wanita itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, sembari berjalan menuju _lift_, memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku. Sakura yang berada di seberang sana terdiam—dan itu membuat Pein bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya.

"Bisakah malam ini kau menemuiku?" samar-samar Pein mendengar isak tangis yang ditahan, dia ingin menjawab 'Ya, di mana?' tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Tidak," sebagai seorang pria, meskipun Pein sesungguhnya tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa; tapi dia tetap harus memiliki pendirian, "aku ada urusan," tambahnya, tanpa diketahuinya Sakura yang berada di seberang sana tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu—" Sakura belum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Pein menyela.

"Lusa. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa," Pein masih berbicara dengan Sakura melalui sambungan telefon saat dia telah sampai di lantai dasar, menitipkan kunci _apartemen_-nya lalu menuju tempat parkir, Sakura terkekeh samar di seberang sana.

"Ya...,"

.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama keduanya kembali bertemu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka empat hari lalu, duduk di sudut restoran yang terlihat cukup ramai memasuki liburan musim panas. Pria berambut _orange _itu mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Wanita itu hanya mengikat asal helaian merah jambunya hingga bebarapa anak helai dibiarkan jatuh terurai, serta kantung mata yang terlihat samar di wajahnya yang—sembab, Pein tidak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi dia bisa merasakan wanita itu gelisah.

"Sakura?" kini entah inisiatif dari mana yang membuatnya membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. "Kau… kenapa?" wajahnya hanya memasang ekspresi datar, namun pendar ungu pudar itu menatap Sakura dengan kilatan emosi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pein."

_Dia tidak baik-baik saja._

Memilih diam sebagai respon, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan terlebih dulu, sesekali pria itu memerhatikan Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Pendar hijau itu tidak scerah biasanya, tidak sebersinar biasanya—dan seolah-olah ada sebuah kabut tebal yang menyelimuti. "Kau berbohong padaku."

Sakura tersenyum getir, membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari sepasang bola matanya namun segera dihapusnya. Pein termanggu untuk beberapa saat, ada sesak yang ambigu kala melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata, melihat wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku—" menarik napas, menggigit bibir yang terlihat pucat itu, "memutuskan menyerah untuk mengubah titik itu menjadi koma."

Matanya menatap tajam penuh keingin tahuan. "Maksudmu?" dan sepertinya butuh ketegaran lebih bagi Sakura untuk kembali menceritakan kisahnya pada Pein.

"Aku putus dengan Sasori,"

Entah harus merespon bagaimana kala mendengarnya. Dia tidak naïf untuk mengakui perasaan senang menggelayutinya untuk beberapa saat, namun kembali sesak kala melihat wajah Sakura yang menahan tangis, dengan tatapan mata, Pein seolah bertanya mengapa.

"—dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa mencintaiku. Aku tahu di matanya selalu kutemukan bayang-bayang masa lalunya, awalnya aku mencoba untuk menghapus sosok wanita itu, mantan kekasihnya, tapi—"

Pein menyela. "Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan," dia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya menceritakan sebuah hal yang hanya akan membuka luka, membuat luka itu semakin menganga lebar. "Aku tahu."

Sakura terpana, pendar hijaunya menatap Pein dengan penuh tanda tanya begitu ibu jari pria itu mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh di kedua belah pipinya. "Pein…,"

"Ada aku." Meski hanya untaian kata-kata singkat dari bibir pemuda itu, Sakura mampu memahaminya, dia mengerti makna dalam perkataan pria itu. Pein menangkup wajah cantik yang terlihat sedikit lebih tirus itu, tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar mereka yang bisa saja menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. "kau hanya perlu belajar melepaskan," biasanya Sakura lah yang akan lebih banyak berujar, menceritakan seluruh hal yang ingin dia ceritakan, tapi kali ini; Sakura menjadi pendengar—duduk diam menatap lurus pada pria bertindik itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kala wajah pria itu mendekat, memisahkan spasi di antara mereka dan sepasang bola mata hijau itu membola begitu merasakan bibir lembab memanggut bibirnya, membawanya dalam perasaan ambigu yang tanpa sadar jemari mungilnya menggegam tangan Pein yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Pein…," bisik Sakura, dia tidak membalas ciuman itu, memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap sapuan di bibirnya.

"Lupakan dia—kau masih memilikiku,"

.

.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

note:

terimakasih udah berkenan mampir. silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya ya, teman.


End file.
